Sit in silence
by FourteenDrake
Summary: (HumanStuck Au) - The world it loud, There is so much noise, Dave Strider was loud. Karkat didn't like that, or at least he thought he didn't.


Karkat stared out the window, cheek pressed up against the glass as the rain pelted down and breath fogged up the surface. Deep in the back of his mind, he was thinking this was the ending of a tragic music video, or the beginning to a over dramatized movie or, that this was stupid... He pushed off the window, hands going to rest on the steering wheel before him, thumbs running over the chilled leather.

Glancing over at the empty passenger seat beside him, a scowl replacing the thoughtful look that was once on his face.

"_Holy shit, I figure it wouldn't be possible you shut the fuck up for a fleeting second?" Karkat snarled, shooting a short, annoyed look over to the other seat before turning a corner and continuing down the street. "A few minutes and we'll be there so please just..." He paused, blinking a few times quickly. "What the hell are you doing?" _

_ The person sitting, now silent, beside him, had started digging through the cars glove box, pulling things out and letting them fall to the ground. They looked up from the compartment, pushing their glasses up with a free knuckle then using the same hand to flick the car's radio off. "I'm done listening to this mainstream bullshit," they continued digging through the storage box, things making noises of varying annoyance as they hit the floor. "Now where do you keep your good stuff?"_

Karkat made a noise of frustration, clutching the wheel. Apparently the passenger had noticed this, raising their head once again. "Whoa there Karkles, you shouldn't drive angry, we could crash or something," there was a pause, "My shades could break," 

_ "You should be more concerned about yourself breaking," The driver huffed out, shooting another look to his side. _

_ "I thought you said you would be gentle with me," _

_ "Keep talking and I will remain angry!" _

_ "Calm your tits man, I thought you were always angry," _

_ "Shut. Up." _

_ "Not until we talk about your poor choices in life,"_

_ "My what?" _

_ "For an example, your music choices," _

_ Grumbles. "Yeah, I could think of another one, Strider,"_

_ "This is an issue that must be addressed," _

_ "Fuck you," _

_ "Later, we might crash if you get all flustered. Both hands on the wheel Vantas," _

Wincing at the bright street lights as he drove, he nodded once. Yeah, it was just stupid.

He denied himself another look over to the seat, biting at the inside of his bottom lip, tapping the wheel as he pulled up to a convenience store. It was the right choice.

_"Hey, Karkat, get me a burrito, yes? Yes." Dave called after Karkat, his head poking out the window. _

_ He turned his head back sharply, wearing that ever present scowl that just stuck to his face. He gave birth to that look, proud mama Karkat. "You're actually willingly having me poison you?"_

_ The blond shrugged, smirking a little. "Say hi to the lady for me," _

_ He waved a hand behind him pulling open the shop door as Dave called after him once again. "You're the best Nubs!" _

_ Karkat could hear a low chuckle behind him as the wave turned to a strong middle finger directed at the male sticking his head out the car window._

As he entered the store, a cold feeling ran through him. Passing it off as the sudden transition from the humid summer night, to the cool air conditioned facility that was this seven-eleven, Karkat ducked towards the back of the store to a freezer where they kept frozen foods.

"Karkat...?" A light voice called out, making him turn.

He cleared his throat. "Jade,"

The corners of said girls mouth quirked up, eyes sad behind her stupidly round glasses.

"Hey...What you got there?" She asked, shifting the box in her hands.

He stared at her for a while, silent. Suddenly, he re-opened the freezers door, placing whatever was in his hand back on the shelving roughly. "Nothing,"

_ Karkat threw the car's door opened, tossing the frozen burrito at Dave, who caught it and began peeling it open as the other boy got into the vehicle, a plastic bag shuffling at his side. _

_ "I hope you're real fucking happy with that," Karkat started, pulling his seat belt on and watching Dave take a bite of the fakey, fake Mexican food that had thawed slightly. "Jade gave me the weirdest look..." He shook his head. _

_ Swallowing, Dave ran his tongue around inside his mouth, over his teeth, across his lips and wiggling his eyebrows as he finished the damn thing. "Oh yeah, so grateful. Sorry could we get out of the car for a second so I may bow down before you to express just how thankful I am you have provided me with disgusting corner store grub," _

_ With a deep sigh, an annoyed glance and the slight pull back of lips, Karkat opened his mouth. "You're the one who wanted to eat that shit, like I'd ever even consider putting that in my body," He looked away from the other, digging around in the bag briefly before looking back at Dave, mouth open, ready to say more._

He was cut off by a mouth against his. 

_ It was sweet, at least by Dave standards, abrupt, but not entirely unwelcome. That is, until Karkat realized what the one kissing him was doing. _

_ Shoving Dave away, he puffed out his cheeks, digging around in the bag shortly, pulling out a bottle of water and gulping it down, hitting the other boy in the head with the bottle, breathing hard._

_ "You shit!" He yelled, tongue sticking out, "That was low even for you!" _

_ All he got in response was laughter. "I fucking hate you," He grumbled, digging a bottle of apple juice out of the bag, shoving it at his passenger and tossing the bag into the back seat. _

_ "Pf, love you to man," _

"Right..." Jade looked to the side, then back. "You gonna buy something or...?" She gave him a thoughtful look, brows furrowed together. "Karkat about Dav-"

He shook his head sharply. "I'm over it,"

She watched him as he stared back, hesitantly nodding. "How are things?"

Taking in a deep breath, Karkat narrowed his eyes, swallowing deeply. "Quiet, really fucking quiet,"

Once she had given him another nod, the two bid each other awkward farewells, Karkat heading back out to his car.

And it was quiet.


End file.
